Jepang, kamu tidak sendirian!
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: OneShoot, mengenang Gempa dan Tsunami Jepang.    Ingatkah kau, bahwa kau tidak sendirian? Saat sulit, duka maupun suka, kami bersamamu. Kami akan membantumu. Jikalau tak bisa tangan kami tak mampu menjamahmu. Biarlah bibir ini berucap doa untukmu.


**((Mengenang Gempa dan Tsunami Jepang.. 11 Maret 2011))**

xXx

Jepang, 11 Maret 2011

"Hahaha.. Kaa-san, ayo main lagi!" teriak seorang anak kecil dengan gembiranya.

"Iya, sayang." balas sang Ibu dengan senyum penuh kasih sayang.

"Wah.. Haru, kau sedang asyik bermain dengan Ibumu ya?" tanya Kiku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah! Kak Kiku! Iya, kak! Hari ini aku senang, karna akhirnya aku bisa juga bermain dengan Kaa-san. Hahaha.." jawab Haru dengan senyum lebar terhias bibirnya.

"Hei, Haru! Kau tidak sopan! Beliau kan Pemimpin Negara kita." sang Ibu memperingatkan sambil memeluk Haru. "Ma.. Maaf ya, Yang Mulia?" lanjutnya.

"Daijobou. Saya senang dipanggil seperti itu." Kiku tersenyum manis.

"Tuh kan! Gak apa, Kaa-san~ haha! Kak.. Mau ikut main?" ajak Haru.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu!~" Haru terlihat sangat senang.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut ya?" Kiku pun mulai bermain dengan Haru dan Ibunya.

_Senyum itu takkan berarti lagi. Saat kau tau, ada yang akan merenggut senyummu._

"Ka.. Kaa-san! Ge.. Gempa!" teriak Haru panik.

Tanpa basa-basi sang Ibu langsung memeluk Haru, melindungi sang buah hati satu-satunya itu.

"Kalian cepat berlindung!" perintah Kiku tegas.

"Ta.. Tapi bagaimana dengan Yang Mulia?" tanya sang Ibu khawatir.

"Jangan pikirkan aku! Cepat berlindung!" Kiku langsung berlari entah kemana.

"Kakak!"

_Kala itu, kau pasti sangat sedih. Apa yang menjadi kekuatanmu, senyummu… Hilang.. Tanpa izin darimu._

_**(Hetalia Axis Powers Hidekaz Himeruya)**_

**Permisa, dapat kami laporkan, bahwa telah terjadi gempa dasyat di Jepang. Tak** **lama kemudian disusul oleh Tsunami yang menerjang wilayah Timur Jepang. Ketinggian gelombang mencapai 10 km. Sampai sekarang, masih banyak warga yang terjebak di rumah mereka.**

"Wah, wah.. Di Jepang terjadi Tsunami." ujar Nesia sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Kau ini bagaimana.. Dia itu 'mantan' penjajahmu**!** Seharusnya kau membantu dia! Bukannya malah asyik makan, bodoh!" balas Malaysia dengan Tsunderenya.

"Kau yang bodoh, Malon!" Nesia membalas Adiknya tanpa mau kalah.

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau!"

_BRAAKK, BUAAGGH! _ Terjadilah pertengkaran antara sesama Melayu ini.

"Nahahahaha! Sebagai Hero! Aku memerintahkan kepada kalian yang-bukan-Hero, untuk membantu Jepang!" teriak Alfred bersemangat.

"Urusan itu kami juga tau, bodoh!" respon Arthur.

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk berkata seperti itu." tambah Ludwig.

"Kalau mau mengatakan sesuatu pikir dulu, aru." ujar Yao sambil mengusap lelah wajahnya.

"Aku kan hanya mengingatkan~" balas Alfred sambil merenggut.

"Iya! Tapi'kan sudah sangat jelas kami semua akan membantunya!" Arthur terlihat sangat kesal.

"Sudahlah, mon chere~. Tujuan Alfred itu baik kok. Mengingatkan kita semua untuk membantu Jepang." Franciss dengan bijaknya membela Alfred.

"Kenapa kau jadi membelanya?" Arthur menatap kesal Franciss.

"Memang untuk apa aku membelamu?" tanya Franciss tak kalah kesal.

"Kau memang tidak pernah membelaku, bodoh!" Arthur sudah sangat siap untuk menyerang Franciss.

"Karna aku memang tak mau!" pada akhirnya Franciss dan Arthur berterngkar hanya karna sebuah hal sepele.

"Ve~ Bagaimana keadaan Kiku ya?" celetuk Feliciano tiba-tiba dengan wajah sedih.

Suasana berubah hening. Sampai-sampai Arthur dan Franciss menghentikan pertarungan mereka.

"Yah.. Yang terpenting kita bantu para warga Jepang dulu, baru kita cari Kiku, aru. Aku yakin dia tak apa, aru." jawab Yao dengan kecemasan yang tak dapat tersembunyikan di wajahnya.

"Setuju, da!" Ivan mengangguk-angguk.

"Sekarang kita ke Jepang. Lebih cepat, lebih baik." ujar Franciss dengan serius seraya melepaskan cekikanya pada leher Arthur.

"Ya. Kau benar." Arthur menyetujui usul rivalnya itu.

Perlahan satu persatu dari mereka mulai meniggalkan ruangan.

"Nesia, kau mau ikut tidak?" ajak Arthur.

"Heuhh.. Dasar Malon bodoh!" Nesia yang tidak mendengar ajakan Arthur sedang asyik menghajar Malaysia.

"Kau lebih bodoh, Ndon!" Malaysia tidak mau kalah dari kakaknya itu.

"Hh.." karna lelah menunggu, akhirnya Arthur menyeret Nesia dan membawanya ke Pesawat.

"Dasar.. Indon bodoh!" ucap Malaysia sambil membersihkan bajunya. "Kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri?" Malaysia melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan.

" Setelah duduk sekian lama, mereka bahkan tidak mengajakku." ucap sebuah suara.

"Siapa?"  
>"Aku Kanada."<p>

~Jepang.. Sesudah Gempa dan Tsunami.~

Tak dapat digambarkan lagi keindahan yang dulu dimiliki Jepang. Luluh lantah Negara itu. Semua bagaikan daerah tak berpenghuni. Jutaan liter darah mengalir mengikuti alunan keabadian. Tragis.. Sungguh menyesakkan.

"U.. Ughh.." ringis Kiku sambil mengangkat tembok besar yang menimpa tubuhnya.

"A.. Aku dimana?" Kiku mulai beradaptasi dengan keadaan yang terjadi. "Gempa ya? Tsunami?" Kiku amatlah lemas, ditambah lagi melihat keadaan Negaranya yang sudah susah payah ia bangun, hancur dalam hitungan detik.

"Ka.. Kaa-san~ hiks.. Kaa-san dimana?"

"Suara itu.. Ha.. Haru.." panggil Kiku dengan suara parau.

"Ka.. Kakak!" Haru langsung menghampiri Kiku dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Kiku pelan.

"Gempa dan Tsunami, kak. Tadi Kaa-san menyelamatkanku. Sehingga aku hanya terluka kecil. Tapi.. Tapi.." Haru menghentikan ceritanya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kesedihan dan kehilangan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ka.. Kaa-san menghilang." Haru menangis sedih. Dan hal itu membuat Kiku tercengang.

_Lihatlah anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya. Kakak-Adik yang terpisah lalu mereka saling memanggil dari alam yang lain. Dengarlah suara kesepian yang saling bersautan saat kehilangan semua itu. Kau tau itu sangat menyesakkan dada ini. Ingin rasanya menangis, tapi air mata terlambat terjatuh._

"Pa.. Padahal baru bertemu.." lanjut Haru terisak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiku bingung.

"AKU BARU BERTEMU KAA-SAN HARI INI!" teriak Haru menjawab. "Kaa-san baru pulang bekerja setelah 1 tahun tak bertemu.. Tapi kenapa aku dipisahkan!"

_Saat tangisan anak-anak meledak. Mulut tak mampu berucap. Namun mata tetap memandang. Melihat_ _satu per satu air mata yang terjatuh membasahi pipi mereka. Seharusnya mereka tersenyum menikmati masa bahagia. Berbeda dengan kita, manusia Egois yang peduli padanya hanya sekali._

"Jangan menangis.." Kiku memeluk Haru. "Kumohon jangan menangis."

"Aku hanya ingin bersama Kaa-san. Dialah yang ku punya satu-satunya. Sekarang aku kehilangan dia.. SIAPA YANG AKAN MENEMANIKU!" Haru menangis kencang.

"Setelah satu tahun menunggu dalam kesepian. Akhirnya bisa bertemu.. Akhirnya bisa bertemu…" Haru menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kiku.

_Coba kalau kita yang ada di posisi mereka. Pasti kita mengerti duka dan penderitaan mereka. Lalu berdiri sendiri dalam kesepian, mencari harta kita yang paling beharga. Keluarga._

"Aku yakin beliau tak apa. Doa'kan dia." saran Kiku sambil mengusap lembut rambut Haru.

"Benarkah?" ada harapan dari nada suara Haru.

"Tentu.." balas Kiku sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Terima kasih, Kak~"

Kiku pun kehilangan kesadarannya. Peluh bercampur darah membasahi tubuhnya. Tim medis datang, dan membawa tubuh sang Kaisar ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

xXx

Di perjalanan, Allies dan Axis tampak berdiam diri. Mencoba mengerti apa yang terjadi pada salah satu sahabat mereka.

"Aku jadi teringat.." ujar Nesia tiba-tiba. Sementara yang lain hanya dapat memperhatikan Nesia.

"Saat dulu Adikku, Aceh terkena bencana yang sama, yang sekarang menimpa Jepang." Nesia menatap keluar jendela pesawat.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Franciss.

"Aku mengerti kesedihan yang dirasakan Adikku itu. Dia kehilangan teman-temannya, warganya, semuanya. Tubuhnya yang dulu gagah, saat itu membungkuk lesu." jawab Nesia.

"Walaupun.. Aku tidak ada disana saat itu, tapi dalam diam aku menangis." lanjut Nesia.

"Kenapa, aru?" tanya Yao.

"Membayangkan.. Jika aku yang berada di posisi itu. Kehilangan keluarga, saudara, teman. Aku pasti akan merasa sangat kehilangan." ujar Nesia menatap teman-temannya.

"Aku kehilangan apa yang menjadi kekuatanku untuk menjalani hidup dan tersenyum. Jika kalian di posisi itu. apa kalian tidak akan menangis?" semuanya menunduk kecuali Nesia.

"Jepang juga pasti sama. Walau berbeda bahasa dan wilayah, aku tau dia sangat sedih." Nesia mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

"Aku.. Hanya ingin tidak ada yang menangis lagi. Tidak ada yang kesepian dan kehilangan!" Nesia berusaha menahan sesuatu.

"Aku.. Juga." ucap Alfred.

"Eh?" Arthur mendongak bingung.

"Aku.. Tidak mau melihat siapapun menangis. Entah dimana pun mereka." Alfred tertunduk.

"Bagiku, senyuman itu adalah hal terindah di dunia." lanjut Alfred.

"Itu juga salah satu warna indah dalam kehidupan ini, aru." tambah Yao.

"Karena senyuman menciptakan kebahagiaan, da." Ivan tersenyum manis.

"Kebahagiaan adalah tujuan utama dalam kehidupan kita." Ludwig tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, ve!~ Senyum itu menyenangkan!" ujar Feliciano sambil tersenyum bodoh seperti biasa.

"Huh.. Kurasa kita tau kesimpulan dari semua ini." Arthur menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ya, menurutku juga begitu." Franciss tersenyum bijak.

"Kita harus membuat Jepang kembali tersenyum, ve! Kita semuanya!" ujar Feliciano bersemangat.

"Betul.. Kita pasti bisa menghidupkan senyuman itu lagi." Ludwig merespon ucapan Feliciano.

"Karna kita tau.." Alfred berkata.

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini." Nesia melanjutkan ucapan Alfred. Semua tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Sekalipun mereka yang kita cintai pergi, aru. Mereka akan selalu menemani kita dari alam yang lain." Yao berkata dengan senyuman terhias di bibirnya.

"Makanya jangan sedih.. Dan selalu tersenyum. Nanti kayak Arthur loh." ujar Franciss dengan nada meledek.

"Apa?" Arthur mengangkat sebelah ke'enam alisnya.

"Kalah waktu revolusi Amerika lawan Alfred, nangis, alisnya langsung jadi banyak! Hahahaha.." jawab Franciss.

"Hahahahahahaha!" seisi pesawat tertawa semua kecuali Arthur.

"Baka! Ini sudah dari sananya tau!~" balas Arthur dengan Tsunderenya.

"Masa?" goda Nesia.

"Iya!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Menghilangkan kesedihan yang sempat menerpa sesaat.

"Jepang.. Kami bersamamu!"

xXx

Di sebuah rumah sakit, perlahan tapi pasti, Kiku mulai terbangun dari pingsannya. Di dapatinya sang adik yang sedang menatap cemas pada dirinya.

"Me.. Mei.." panggil Kiku pelan.

"Ni.. Nii-san! Da.. Daijobou ka?" tanya Mei dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

"Iya, aku tak apa." Kiku tersenyum.

"Syukurlah~" Mei mengghela nafas lega walau hanya untuk sementara.

"Bagaimana dengan Haru?"  
>"Maksudmu anak kecil yang tadi bersamamu?" Mei memperjelas pertanyaan Kiku.<p>

"Iya."

"Oh.. Itu, dia sedang tidur di tempat yang aman bersama anak-anak yang lain." jawab Mei menjelaskan.

"Ugh~!" Kiku mencoba bangun dari ranjangnya.

"Ni.. Nii-san… Jangan banyak bergerak dulu!" Mei mencegah Kiku.  
>"Aku tak apa kok." Kiku tersenyum meyakinkan.<p>

"Ta.. Tapi.." Mei yang melihat kondisi kakaknya sangatlah cemas.

Tubuh Kiku yang dipenuhi perban disana-sini, darah yang sesekali melewati celah kulitnya dan mengalir bagai air, juga wajanhya yang tidak terlihat tenang seperti dulu lagi. Garis wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan dan kehilangan, sorot matanya menunjukkan penyesalan yang amat mendalam. Seperti sebuah dosa yang tak mampu terhapuskan lagi.

"Aku.. Tidak bisa melindungi wargaku.." ucap Kiku tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mei terlihat bingung.

"Aku.. Membiarkan mereka meregang nyawa tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Sekalipun aku mengerti, bencana ini bukan aku yang menghendaki." lanjut Kiku.

"Aku… Membiarkan anak-anak terpisah dari orang tua-nya, membiarkan mereka menangis mencari satu sama lain. Aku.. sangat payah."

"Itu semua bukan salahmu, Nii-san." terang Mei.

"Aku tau! Tapi setidaknya, aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka!" nada Kiku berubah tinggi.

"Tak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang mau terkena bencana, Nii-san. Semua kehendak Yang Maha Kuasa. Sekalipun, Nii-san mampu melakukan sebuah hal tapi jika waktu tak berpihak, maka usaha itu takkan berarti apapun." jelas Mei dengan pandangan sayu.

"Aku tau.. Nii-san sangat menyayangi mereka. Dan mereka juga sangat menyayangi Nii-san. Jika mereka yang kau sayangi sudah tiada, tapi rasa sayang mereka untukmu tetap ada dan hidup. Disini.." ujar Mei sambil menyentuh dada Kiku.

"Hatimu.."

_Walau mengerti sebagai manusia, __aku __tak punya kuasa untuk merubah dan mengembalikkan waktu. Jika bisa ku putar kembali waktu maka tidak akan ada kehidupan. Tersadar akan sebuah fakta, mengerti aku dalam sebuah kenyataan. Bahwa sebagai manusia, kita boleh menangis. Menangis karna kehilangan sesuatu yang beharga bagi kita. Tapi… _

"Aku ingin mereka kembali. Ingin mereka disini, di Negara ini. Merayakan suka cita bersama.." Kiku mengepalkan kuat kedua telapak tangannya.

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana Nii-san membantu mereka yang masih hidup. Dan menyelamatkan nyawa mereka yang telah tiada. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, mereka menyayangimu. Walau kalian kini berbeda alam, mereka selalu mengawasi Nii-san, berdoa untukmu dan Negara ini, juga untuk kebahagiaan." Mei tersenyum manis.

"Ingatlah kau tidak sendirian, Nii-san." Kiku tercengang. Otaknya berusaha menangkap setiap maksud dari perkataan Mei.

_Tapi bisakah tangisan ini mengubah keadaan yang sudah terlanjur Tuhan gariskan di Negri ini? Jikalau bisa, maka kami pasti hanya dapat menangis. Lalu aku teringat.. Setiap langkahku, dimana pun aku pasti ada kehidupan baru yang menyertaiku dan aku selalu bertemu orang-orang baru._

"Aku.. Tidak sendirian?"

"Iya." Mei masih tersenyum. "Di kehidupan ini, kematian adalah hal yang tidak bisa dihindari. Bencana bukanlah hal yang kita inginkan. Sudah tak terhitung jumlah nyawa yang melayang akibat bencana alam. Tapi itu justru membuat kita pintar. Kita pasti akan langsung mencari cara untuk meminimalisasikan jumlah korban, dan mengembalikan senyuman kepada anak-anak juga orang-orang." lanjut Mei sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku mengerti perasaan bersalah Nii-san karna tidak dapat membantu banyak orang. Aku mengerti rasa kehilangan Nii-san terhadap warga Nii-san. Tapi kalau seperti ini, Nii-san malah akan terus terpuruk tanpa dapat melakukan apapun dan tenggelam dalam kesendirian." Kiku hanya dapat terdiam.

"Kau tidak sendiri, Jepang. Bangkitlah.." Mei mengulurkan tangan. "Aku akan membantumu." tawarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Betul.. Kau tidak sendiri, aru." ucap Yao tiba-tiba seraya memasuki ruangan Kiku.

"Kami ada untukmu." tambah Ludwig.

"Kami disini bersamamu, ve~" Feliciano tersenyum sambil mengibarkan bendera putih seperti biasanya.

"Kami pasti membantumu." ujar Arthur.

"Jepang, kamu tidak sendirian!" Franciss menyemangati.

"Seluruh belahan dunia berdo'a dan bahu-membahu membantumu." Alfred bertingkah layaknya Hero.

"Bukan hanya kami yang menemanimu disini," Nesia tiba-tiba menghampiri Kiku. "Tapi mereka yang telah tiada juga selalu ada dan menyertaimu, sehingga kamu tidak sendirian." Nesia tersenyum lebar.

"Ka.. Kalian.." Kiku tak mampu berucap apapun, sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum bijak.

_Dan mereka yang menemaniku sekarang. _

"Ayo bangkit!" teriak Alfred.

"Kita tunjukkan bahwa kau bisa, da~" Ivan membantu Alfred.

"Jepang yang ku kenal adalah Jepang yang kuat, aru!"

"Yang tidak akan menyerah saat tertimpa bencana." ujar Arthur.

"Angkatlah wajahmu." Nesia membantu Kiku berdiri. "Mereka yang telah meninggalkanmu mempercayai Jepang di tanganmu. Oleh karna itu, jangan buat mereka sedih, kecewa, dan mati sia-sia karna keterpurukanmu."

"Nesia.."

_  
>Ya.. Sekarang aku mampu berdiri lagi. Berdiri dari duka bencana yang menerpaku. Karna aku percaya aku tidak sendiri.<em>

Kiku tersenyum, "Kalian benar. Aku.. Tidak sendiri." Kiku berdiri tegap. "Ada kalian yang membantuku, ada anak-anak yang menjadi kekuatanku, ada wargaku yang mempercayaiku." lanjutnya.

"Aku harus bangkit. Tak ada guna jika aku terus menyesal."

_Senyum ini menghiasku lagi. Bebaslah aku tersenyum tulus tanpa sesak beban duka di hati. Aku berhasil bangkit dari penderitaan karna kalian._

"Mereka menungguku." Kiku membulatkan tekad.

"Mohon bantuan dari kalian semua!"

"Yo!" semua tersenyum senang.

Kiku telah kembali tersenyum. Ia membantu warganya dalam pencarian korban, bantuan, dan lainnya. Ia berhasil mengembangkan senyum anak-anak yang hilang dibantu dengan teman-temannya. Duka terhapus dari hatinya. Kini yang ada hanyalah sebuah tekad. Untuk mengembalikan Jepang seperti dulu. Seperti kepercayaan mereka yang telah tiada padanya. Ia percaya ia tidak sendiri, semua orang menemani dan berdoa untuknya. Agar ia bangkit dan bersinar di langit dunia bersama sinar teman-teman yang takkan pernah meninggalknannya.

_Ada semangat yang membuatku kuat. Ada kalian yang selalu menemaniku. Aku.. Tidak pernah sendiri._

_**Ingatkah, bahwa kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini? Saat sulit**__**, **__**duka maupun suka, kami bersamamu. Kami akan membantumu. Jikalau tangan kami tak mampu menjamahmu biarlah bibir ini berucap do**__**'**__**a untukmu.**_

_**Jepang, kamu tidak sendiri!**_

"Kak Kiku.. Aku sudah bertemu dengan Kaa-san. Terima kasih bantuannya! Sekarang aku tidak sendirian lagi..."

((OWARI))

_**Bold and Italic **_: Summary

_Italic_: Puisi a.k.a kata-kata lain di luar dialog

(A/N : Maaf apabila cerita ini kurang sedih dan GaJe juga ada beberapa typo. Tapi entah kenapa saat mengetik ini saya menangis sendiri membayangkan saat itu saya ada di Jepang dan mengalami hal demikian. Saya membuat fict ini sebagai kekaguman saya terhadap Negara satu itu karna ia mampu bangkit dalam waktu singkat. Dibantu Negara lainnya juga. Kepedulian antara mereka kuat, sehingga mereka tidak perah merasa sendiri. Ehe, sekian dulu dan saya juga minta maaf baru meng-upload fict ini sekarang. Sengaja saya meng-upload hari ini sekaligus mengenang satu bulan bencana ini. Review please? Saya menerima semua review dari kalian. Semoga kalian semua suka. Nahahahahaha! Arigatou, minna! ^^)

~ Terima kasih untuk adik sekaligus adik saya, yang sudah membantu menghilangkan beberapa misstypo, Sagi. Dan juga lepada semuanya yang telah bersedia membaca dan mereview fict ini. ~

Sign,

Uchiha Ry-chan


End file.
